youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Gigi Gorgeous
Giselle Loren Lazzarato (born ), better known online as Gigi Gorgeous, formerly Gregory Loren Lazzarato, is a Canadian YouTuber, Internet and television personality, actress, and model. Gigi is best known for fashion-related YouTube videos which have collected over 235 million views. GiGi has appeared on television shows such as "Project Runway: All Stars" and "E! Celebrity Style Story," and can be seen in various YouTube videos featuring other well-known YouTube personalities such as Shane Dawson, Trisha Paytas, and Joey Graceffa. In June 2014, Gigi won the LogoTV Trailblazing Social Creator Award for being an advocate for LGBT youth and making a positive impact through videos and social media presence. Gigi has dual citizenship in both The United States and Canada. Gigi currently subsides in Los Angeles, California and has a partnership with makeup brand Too Faced Cosmetics and is the face of Crest Canada's new Crest 3D White Brilliance Line. Rhiannon Gigi was born in Montréal, Québéc, Canada and raised in the city of Mississauga. She is the middle sibling of two brothers. When she was younger, she participated in diving competitions and won a national title around 2005. Her family moved to Rosedale, an affluent neighborhood in Toronto, around 2006. In 2010, she graduated from Etobicoke High School. Afterward, she attended George Brown College to pursue a degree in Fashion but left after a semester to focus more on her YouTube and personal career. Gigi has had a close relation to her early childhood friend, Rhiannon. They still remain friends today, and Rhiannon makes appearances in her videos regularly. YouTube Gigi is known for her fashion and beauty-related YouTube videos. Her first video entitled "Gregory Gorgeous' Makeup Routine," was uploaded in August 2008 and currently has over 900 thousand views. Known for having a flair for makeup, Gigi showcased makeup tutorial videos that consisted of dramatic smokey eyes and performance music videos with her friends. As of January 2015, Gigi's YouTube channel has over 2 million subscribers and her videos have over 235 million views. She attained her millionth subscriber in October 2014. Union & Ace Web Series "Union & Ace", originally known as "The Avenue", is a web-series starring Gigi Gorgeous that premiered in January 2011. The first season, distributed primarily on Blip, focused on Gigi and fellow budding socialites Rachel Guest, Claire Rejzekova, Arta Ghanbari, and Jessica Atcheson as the young twenty-somethings navigated downtown Toronto while juggling their relationships, respective career paths and the drama that ensued between them. The second season, distributed primarily on YouTube, debuted in November 2012 with a larger concept. New characters were added including Gigi's next door neighbor, Shannon; Jay, her love interest and Carina, a friend of Rachel. Atcheson did not return for the second season. The high drama web series, sponsored by Biore, Garnier Fructis, and VerveGirl Magazine, ended in March 2013 with a reunion special. A third season is unlikely. *Scott Fisher, Jacob Morris and Stéphane Paré served as executive producers. All three were in their fourth year of studying at Ryerson University when they produced the show. Personal life In Gigi's Draw My Life Video, she stated that she is of French, Italian, and Lebanese descent but also seemingly claimed to being part Vietnamese in her waxing video . She is the daughter of David Lazzarato, audit committee chairman at Yellow Media (Canada) and the late Judith Lazzarato (née ''Belding), an investment adviser and real estate agent. She has two brothers, Adam, former web manager at McMaster University and Cory. She had seven Yorkshire Terrier dogs: Max, Gracie, Bella Princess and Bella's four puppies, Minnie, Rottie, Bear and Baby. Gracie passed away on January 8, 2016. In 2016 she made the decision to give all of her dogs away because she couldn't find time to give them the necessary care. Gigi was in a relationship with personal fitness trainer, Cory Binney, half-brother of drag queen and RuPaul's Drag Race reality contestant, Alaska Thunderf——ck. On September 14, 2016, Gigi came out as a lesbian. She also confirmed that she is in a relationship with a woman. That relationship ended in late 2016. She is in a relationship with Natalia Williams, better known as Nats Getty, an heiress and member of the Getty family. They announced their engagement in March 2018. Filmography *'LogoTV's''' Trailblazers (TV special) as herself *'Project Runway: All Stars' (TV series) as herself *'The Listener' (TV series) as herself *'E! Celebrity Style Story '(TV series) as herself Trivia * She is the only blonde sibling. Her brothers and father are red-headed while she and her mother are blonde. * She has three tattoos and each have a meaning. * Her brothers, Adam and Cory, were born two years before and after her, respectively. * Her favorite television show growing up was the anime Sailor Moon. * Her favorite childhood movie was The Little Mermaid. * Her first concert was The Spice Girls' Spice Up Your Life World Tour. * She was classmates with Daniel Kelly ("Owen Milligan" from Degrassi: The Next Generation) * She once got a message from Tyra Banks that read, "I see why they call you GG." Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Beauty YouTubers Category:LGBT YouTubers